1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a bicycle rack to which an existing bicycle may be locked, and in particular relates to a bicycle rack which is selectively attached to an existing parking meter, and which has flat plates for selectively displaying an advertisement thereupon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hundreds of thousands of bicycles are stolen every year from outdoor locations. To minimize the possibility of theft, many bicycle owners secure their bicycles to a stationary object such as a bicycle rack with a chain and lock or with a U-shaped lock. However, certain areas, such as business areas, have few or no bicycle racks or other objects to which a bicycle may be effectively secured. Moreover, many such areas would benefit from the provision of an effective advertising display system for informing persons in the area of various retail outlets in the area, or for general advertisement purposes. Accordingly, there is a need for a bicycle rack which is selectively attached to an existing parking meter, and which has flat plates for selectively displaying an advertisement thereupon.
A variety of bicycle racks have been devised for enabling a user to selectively lock an existing bicycle thereunto, for preventing a would-be thief from absconding with the bicycle. While the existing bicycle racks may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.